Yugana Kashi
by Sakura Takanouchi
Summary: FINISHED! Kateri Miwa is an otaku living in a non-otaku family in England. They say over and over again that she is just throwing her life away and the characters are not real, but are they? RR, onegai!
1. Some Dreams are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, I own nothing, so... give me stuff! 

Chapter One: Some Dreams are made to Last Forever

Kateri ran through the crowded streets of England, stopping only at a food stand to get some roasted almonds. She checked her watch and gasped. "Darnit, I'm late!" She ran through an opened apartment door, up three flights of stairs, and around a corner before stopping in front of a door that read 356. She fished a key out of her book bag and went inside. "Mom, dad, I'm home!" She called as she set her book bag down on the nearest couch. Two small children ran up to her.

"Kateri! Kateri! " They chorused. 

"Oh, so you're finally here," an older voice (her mom) said. "You need to get home earlier! Now I'm going to be late for work, and I need someone to watch the kids!"

"Why don't you ask Toshi to do it?" She asked irritably.

"You know he isn't old enough to watch two children. Now I'm leaving, and I'll be back before their bedtime," the woman then left the apartment.

"Come on, Kateri, let's play!" The youngest child, a little girl, said.

"You go play with your other sister, ok? I'm going to check on dad and Toshi," Kateri answered, smiling at her sisters. She got up from the couch and went in to her father's room. 

"Hey, dad," she said. The sight of him made her want to cry. He was lying on a bed, with his arms, legs, and head in casts.

"Hi, sweetie. How was school?" her father asked.

"The anime club had our first real meeting today," she answered. "Fifteen people came."

"That's great, Kateri, but right now I'm getting really tired," her dad replied, and within seconds he was asleep.

"Sleep well, dad," she whispered and went to Toshi's room. She knocked on his door, and went inside. "Toshi?" She asked.

Toshi was playing a video game on his TV. "What do you want?" He snapped. 

"Gheesh, I was just checking up on you," she answered. 

"Well, I'm here and still breathing, so you can leave," he replied, and went back to the game (one of those violent fighting games).

Kateri went out of his room and focused her attention on her two younger sisters. They were cheerful and carefree, and helped block the troubles from her mind as she made them all dinner. She put a portion on a tray for her father.

"Here's your dinner, dad," she said. "Chicken, mashed potatoes, and a biscuit."

"Smells and sounds good," he answered, and started to eat his food. Which wasn't easy, because of the casts. 

Kateri then called Toshi in for dinner, and they all started to eat. Peace reigned in the apartment for several minutes. And then...

"This chicken tastes horrible."

"Kateri! Audrey threw food at me!"

"I need some more juice, Kateri! I spilled it!"

Kateri spent the rest of the meal wiping up spilled juice, breaking up fights, and telling off her brother (in the nicest way possible, of course). Her mother came home just as Katelyn, her other sister, knocked over Kateri's plate and it went all over the floor. 

"Kateri Miwa! What on heaven's name has been happening since I left this household?" her mother screeched.

"It was just an accident, no harm done," Kateri said, reaching for a towel to clean up the food. 

"Can I trust you with anything? Go to your room, but set your sisters to bed, first," her mother ordered. Kateri nodded, and picked Audrey up, and took Katelyn's hand, and led them to their room. 

"Goodnight, now," she said as she cracked the door open and went to her own room, which was actually an oversized closet. 

It was her haven.

Her bedspread was a pinkish/purple/blue/green color, and it rested on a mattress that was placed on the floor. She had a small dresser and a mirror on the back of her door. There was a shelf built in to the wall above her head where she put all her manga and anime.

You could not see the color of the walls. 

The walls and ceiling were covered with every picture of the YYH gang, (especially Kurama and Hiei) the HxH gang, the X1999 gang, and just about every other anime gang known to the dedicated otaku. 

Kateri pulled out a small book and a pen from under her mattress and began to write in it. 

'Dear Diary,

I do not know how much more injustice I can take. At least I have one good thing in my life that is stable—anime. We actually had an anime club meeting today, Diary! Can you believe it? 

Dad's condition is worsening. If he dies, I do not know what I will do. But at least I've got you. I look at you, and at my pictures, and it gives me strength.

Kateri Miwa.'

She then pulled out a very faded picture. It was of the red-haired bishounen known to YYH. She stared at it, and then gently kissed it. She put it back inside her diary, and then put that under her mattress. Just then, the door opened.

"Kateri? Kateri? We had a nightmare. Can we sleep with you?" Audrey and Katelyn asked in unison. Kateri spread out her arms. 

"Sure," she answered. They ran to the mattress (not a very long run) and curled up around their sister. Soon, they were both sleeping peacefully. 

'They're so innocent,' she thought. 'They have no idea what is happening to this family and what may happen.' She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A/N

I don't know why, but I feel it is my duty to put author's notes at the end of every chapter. If you have questions, comments, or concerns, please press the little blue button at the bottom of your screen. I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability.

Sakura Takanouchi


	2. Some Memories are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: Jigglypuff and Pikachu, I no own, and if you sue, then something to you I will do! This time I rhymed!

SHOUTOUT!!!

Evil Rachel- I'm glad! Well, here's another chapter!

Chapter Two: Some Memories are Made to Last Forever

Kateri stood up and put her book bag on. Today was Sunday, so she was going to the park to draw. 

She then went to the comic store, and read several manga and bought her favorite.

After that, she went over to her friend Cara's house and showed her the manga.

While the girls were playing Dance Dance Revolution, the phone rang. Cara picked it up. "Hello? Oh, hi, Mrs. Miwa, yeah, I'll put Kateri on," Cara said. She covered the mouth of the phone. "Your favorite person is on the line," she told Kateri.

Kateri took the phone from Cara. "Hello?" She said.

"Kateri, get home this instant," her mother's voice sounded angry and confused. 

"If it's something that I've done wrong, then I'll..."her voice trailed off as her mother spoke.

"It's...it's your father, Kateri. He's passed away."

Kateri let the phone drop and sank to the floor. She could still hear her mother's voice on the line. "Kateri? Kateri! Get home now!" 

"Is anything wrong?" Cara put her arm around Kateri for support. 

"My mother... she's going to do something terrible to me, I just know it... my father always protected me, but now... I can't go back home," she told her friend. She started crying, and Cara got misty-eyed as well. 

"Don't you have a relative in Japan?" Cara asked. Kateri perked up, and she stopped crying.

"Yeah! My deceased sister's husband's cousin, and most of my grandparents live there," she said. "In fact, it was where I was born."

"You could go there! I'm sure my parents could buy you a plane ticket," Cara gushed. Just then, Sakura remembered her pictures, and that one in particular. 

"I couldn't... I have to get something back at home. I'll try to come back by the fire escape or something," Kateri refused the offer. She couldn't leave those pictures. 

"Look...I gotta go," Kateri got up and started to leave the room. "I'll see you sometime, ok?"

"Sure! I'll be waiting with that plane ticket!" Cara smiled. 'I need to be strong because she needs my strength,' she thought. 'It's going to be a really rough time for her.'

Kateri got back to their apartment in ten minutes. She knew that she couldn't hold it off any longer.

"Kateri Miwa! You are incredibly late! Show some respect for your father!" Was her mother's greeting as she stepped into the apartment. Kateri quickly walked down the hallway heading towards her room, but a hand grabbed her shirt collar to keep her from walking 

"Yo," Toshi whispered to her. "Mom says that your sisters get their own rooms now, and she's going to throw you out. I can't be seen with you any longer, but It'd be a shame if you died, so, here." He stuffed a phone book into her hands.

"Toshi..." she said, tears coming to her eyes again. She opened it. "Phone numbers of all our Japanese relatives--- Thank you!" She quickly hugged her brother, and then composed herself. 

"Look... mom may want me to say something nasty to you to get on her good side, so... don't believe anything I say from now. Now get out of my sight," he replied.

Kateri's eyes widened, and then she smiled. "You too," she said, and then disappeared into her room. 

She gasped at what she saw going on in her room. Her younger sisters were going about happily taking all the pictures off the walls and putting them in a paper shredder. 

"Audrey! Katelyn! What are you doing?!" Kateri gasped as she collected all the pictures from the higher parts of the ceiling that they could not reach and quickly put them in her book bag.

"Mommy said you wanted us to do this," they said, looking sad.

"Oh no, it's all right, but you can stop now," she told them. Then she got an idea. "How about you collect the pictures, and then give them to me?" she told them. Their eyes lit up.

"Okay!" They chorused, and started giving pictures to Kateri. She then carefully reached under her mattress to get her diary and the picture she treasured most. 

It was gone.

She gasped. Her sisters stopped and stared at her. "Is something wrong?" They asked. 

"Did mommy take something from under this mattress when I was gone?" She asked them. 

"Um...er...she told us not to tell you, but...maybe?" They said.

"Stay here, and don't touch any pictures," she told them. "I've got to have a talk with mom."

"Kateri! I was just thinking how nice it would be if you cooked us dinner," her mom said from her position on the couch.

"Look, I'm only here for one purpose," Kateri stated.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," her mother said. "But as long as you are living in this apartment, you shall do as I say, so make dinner now!"

"Ayao Michina Tsukiru, I want my freaking diary back sometime today in it's full condition, if you don't mind!!!!" Kateri yelled. Her mother had a very surprised look on her face.

"I'll give it to you on one condition—if you tell your sisters that you hate them, and listen to what your brother has to say," she extended one finger in the direction of her sisters. "Oh Audrey? Katelyn? Your sister has something she wants to say," she called, and the two filed obediently out of her room and sat down on the couch facing her.

"Go ahead, tell them," her mother grinned evilly.

"You are the spawn of the devil," she muttered through clenched teeth. She then turned to her sisters.

"Okay, now, I want you to listen to what I say, and believe none of it," she spoke in a sweet tone. "But I hate you very much and I hope I never see you again."

"Oh...Okay!" They said, and it seemed like they had forgotten what she said. 

Ayao Tsukiru was seething, but she put forth a calm exterior. "Toshi, you can come here now," she said. Toshi came out of his room and leaned against the wall. His face was expressionless, and his hair was wet, as if he had just taken a shower.

"Go on, Toshi," she said. "Tell her exactly what you think of her."

"What I think of you?" Toshi said, directing his words towards Kateri but his anger towards his mother. "I think that if you died, the world would remain the same. I hate living here and having a Japanese name. But you—you have that... anime stuff. You know nothing about me, and so you can just leave this household and commit hara-kiri for all I care!" He walked past her, but as he did so, he shoved something in her hand that was folded up. She held it tightly. 

"I'm going for a walk," he said, and left. Kateri knew without looking that it was her picture. She adjusted the weight of her book bag and started to leave.

"You can burn my diary," she said. "I don't need any of you anymore."

A/N

Here's another one! *Looks around* Hey, I got a reviewer! *Dances around happily* Review, onegai! If you have questions, comments, or concerns, please press the little blue button at the bottom of your screen. I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability, and I'll put shoutouts after the Disclaimer. Toodles.

Sakura Takanouchi


	3. Some Hopes are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: insert disclaimer here

Chapter Three: Some Hopes are Made to Last Forever

Kateri left the apartment and didn't look back until she was on a totally different street. She set down her book bag and sat down on the sidewalk to grasp the events of the day. 'So I'm homeless,' she thought. 'Whoa…so this is how they feel.' She then got up and headed towards Cara's house. 

She knocked on the door, and Cara answered it a second later. "So you've survived," Cara said with a grin. "Yeah," Kateri replied. 

"Listen, I've got leftovers from dinner that you can eat, plus a variety of dry snacks and soda that you can take to eat on your trip." Cara said as Kateri went in the apartment and Cara shut the door behind her. 

About twenty minutes later, she had eaten and drank her fill. "Look… I'm really going to miss you," Kateri said with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you too," Cara said. "Here's 300 Euros I got from my dad's wallet. It will pay for your plane trip. " 

"I'll call you once I've arrived in Japan," Kateri said. "It should be in about two or three days." They then loaded up Kateri's backpack with food, water, and a change of clothes. 

"Bye, Cara," Kateri called softly as she left her friend's apartment. She then headed to the nearest tour office (London is a tourist's town) and retrieved a map of London, so she could tell where to go to reach the nearest international airport.

Two hours later, it was pouring rain and Kateri had the airport in sight. She just had to figure out how to get inside without attracting a lot of attention. 

Surprisingly enough, there was little security (maybe because it was so late) so Kateri had no trouble at all sneaking in. The man at the ticket desk did raise his eyebrows when Kateri requested a one-way ticket to Tokyo, but she did look Japanese, so whatever doubts were running through his head were settled.

Thirty minutes and 249 Euros (the cost of the ticket) later, Kateri reached the main concourse, Concourse C. She sat down, exhausted and extremely tired, at a table in front of a Burger King. She grabbed several Euros from her pocket and ordered herself a croissant and a coffee. She was dead on her feet.

After that was over, Kateri checked the flight departures, and realized that her plane took off at six AM. She had quite a few hours to kill, so she decided to browse through the shops and explore some of the other concourses. 

"Attention, all travelers, flight 235 with non-stop service to Tokyo will be departing shortly. Please have your tickets ready and you can begin boarding," The cheerful flight attendant spoke through a microphone to get the attention of all of the other tired travelers. 

Kateri yawned. "I guess I'll catch up on my sleeping when I get on the train,' she thought as she picked up her book bag, gathered her ticket, and sleepily proceeded to the desk for boarding. The flight attendant cheerfully accepted her ticket, gave Kateri back the stub, and watched Kateri walk down the big long… whatever you call it. 

There was hardly anyone on the plane. Kateri checked her stub. "Row 12, Window Seat…" she found her seat easily enough and sank down into it. The last time Kateri had been on a plane was when she was three, and Toshi was 1. They, and their parents, were flying from Tokyo to England. She hardly remembered that, and she doubted Toshi remembered it at all. 

Five minutes later, the plane started to move. There was no one in her row, but several more people did board the plane. Kateri lazily watched the plane take off out of one eye. 'Goodbye, London,' she thought. She then closed her eye and let sleep overtake her. 

Just seven more hours and Kateri would be off on what would be the greatest adventure of her life. 

A/N

C'mon, Review, people! I need some encouragement to continue this story, because this is what I am choosing to devote my time to at the moment. So… review! If you have or have had any questions, comments, or concerns, please press the little blue button at the bottom of your screen. I'll try to answer them to the best of my ability. But what's the use in even putting all of that…typage there if no one will review? *laughs* Typage. I just made up a fun word!

Sakura Takanouchi


	4. Some Experiences are Made to Last Foreve...

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: Even if I told you I didn't own YYH, you probably wouldn't believe me. Problem solved. Next lawsuit!

Chapter Four: Some Experiences are Made to Last Forever

"Please make sure that your tray table is stowed and your seatbelt is fastened as flight 235 with non-stop service to Tokyo comes to a close. We thank you for flying with us, and have a nice day," the cheerful flight attendant said as the plane touched the runway. 

"Uhhhhgh," Kateri groaned. "I've got an enormous headache. I wonder where—oh, we've arrived!" Kateri's headache vanished as she twisted about excitedly in her chair. The plane slowly moved towards the gate and stopped. Kateri removed her seatbelt and jumped up excitedly. "I can't believe it, I'm finally here!" 

As she entered the terminal, her excitement built up even more. People were going here and there, chatting to each other and smiling. Everyone seemed content with his or her life. There was also a lot of shops that seemed to draw her in. To her surprise, one store was the English equivalent of a newspaper and candy store, and they even sold some manga!

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Kateri sat on one of the chairs positioned randomly thorough the airport, and went through her backpack. For once, she was glad she was born in Japan. No one paid her any notice. She blended in because she looked like everyone else. 

After several minutes of rummaging, she found what she was looking for; the phone book Toshi had given her. She leafed through it until she found one name that she recognized, and lived in Tokyo. She went to the nearest phone (that wasn't in use) and dialed the number for her grandparent's house. She heard ringing, and then someone picked up the phone. A woman's voice was heard.

"Moshi Moshi Atashi wa Kizuchi Miwa. Onamae wa?" the voice said.

"Uh…Moshi Moshi… atashi wa.. Miwa Kateri," Kateri stumbled through the introduction.

"Kateri? Mago? Ogenki desu ka?" Her grandmother's voice seemed happy that she was calling.

"Uh…hai. Eigo ga wakarimasu ka?" Kateri asked, hoping she could stop making a mockery of the Japanese language.

"Hai. How are you, child?" Kizuchi asked.

"I'm going great, grandmother, but I have a favor. I'm calling to you from an airport in Tokyo," Kateri explained.

"You're visiting us? That's wonderful! Do you want me to come and get you?" KIzuchi seemed to know exactly what Kateri wanted.

"Hai! Domo Arigatou!" Kateri said happily, for she had finally found a phrase that she could say without bumbling. 

"Do itashimashite," Kizuchi answered. "I'll be at the airport in about fifteen minutes. Sayonara."

"Sayonara, oba-san," Kateri said, and then hung up. She went back to her seat, and got out her handy book of Everyday Japanese. (It's what I'm using right now to make Kateri's experience seem more… realistic) 

Fifteen minutes later, Kateri had mastered some simple sentences, and Ayao was due any minute. She heard a voice from behind her.

"Kateri-chan?" the voice said. Kateri turned around. The face was almost exactly as she remembered, just with more wrinkles. "Oba-san!" Kateri said, and ran up to her grandmother to give her a hug. 

"Let's go to my house now," KIzuchi said. "Oh my… is that all you brought? We'll have to go shopping later to get you some new clothes. How long will you be staying?"

"I'll tell you all of the details when we get home," Kateri said as they left the airport. 

The taxi ride home was pleasant and enjoyable, and Kateri hardly had time for talk, but listened attentively as she stared at the window. She loved everything she saw, and was so exited to be in a new place, especially one where everything was so fresh and exciting.

"Shujin!" Kizuchi called as they entered her house. "Kanai?" A voice was heard. An old man appeared from the neighboring room. 

"Ojisan?" Kateri asked excitedly, completely forgetting about etiquette and being introduced. "Atashi wa Miwa Kateri, omagosan."

"She's visiting with us from America," KIzuchi filled in. 

"That's wonderful!" Her grandfather said. "Let me fix up a cup of tea, and then you can tell me all about life in England. How has it been over there?"

Kateri sank into one of the couches in the living room they were all now walking into. Kizuchi sat down in another chair. 

Her grandfather came in holding a tray with three cups of green tea on it. "Tell us all about it," he said.

A/N

I know quite well that I have never been to Japan, so I have no idea what it looks like or how one should properly go about visiting it. So Kateri is visiting 'Magical Tokyo', a figment of my imagination that I'm pretending is actually Tokyo. So… yeah. If any of you readers are actually from Japan, it would be a big help to give some help about the citizen's everyday lives (school, shopping, etc). 

I've got a question!!! Here it is:

Just one question though, what exactly does Kateri's mom have against her? I know that in some homes, parents just naturally act like that to one of their children for some reason, but I wanted to know if Kateri's mom thought that she had some specific reason to treat her daughter so horribly.

(It has been edited so only the question part is shown. The full review is shown where the rest of the reviews are)

Actually, I was going to answer your question in a future chapter of this fic, where she tells her relatives all about her life in England. It kinda goes back into the Miwa family's past. I'll explain it all in future chapters.   
Her mother is also against her being an otaku and she thinks that it will limit Kateri's ability and she'll turn into some sort of bum when she gets older. 

Her mother also blames Kateri for them leaving Tokyo, and how they left will be explained in the next chapter. 

For all you otakus who do not own a copy of Everyday Japanese, I will include a list of the Japanese words/phrases used in this chapter. They are as follows:

Moshi Moshi: Hello (when speaking in phone conversation only)

Atashi wa insert name here: (feminine) My name is insert name here

Ogenki desu ka: How are you?

Mago: Grandchild

Hai: Yes

Eigo ga wakarimasu ka: Do you speak English?

Domo Arigatou: Thank you very much.

Do itashimashite: It was nothing.

Sayonara: Good bye. 

Oba: Grandmother

-san: A term of respect, attached like a suffix to the end of a name. 

Onamae wa: What is your name?

Ojisan: Grandfather

Omagosan: Your grandchild.

Shujin: My husband.

Kanai: My wife.

I just think up the names, and I'm not sure if they really mean anything. Although I'm pretty sure Kizuchi means mallet. 

Well, this author's note is getting pretty long, so I'll end it soon. Just one more note. I wrote this chapter fairly quickly (yay!) and I'll try to get out the next ones just as fast, but with school fast approaching (And a million extra-curricular activities) I may not guarantee quick updates. Maybe once a week overall of my works. 

You just keep reviewing and I'll keep writing and everything will turn out peachy.

Sakura Takanouchi


	5. Some Stories are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: …I own nothing! WHY, BOB, WHY MUST YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM ME??? DON'T TRY TO HIDE FROM ME, AIR!! I KNOW BETTER! YOU WILL TAKE THE RING TO SAURAN!!! …oh hi!!! 

Chapter Five: Some Stories are Made to Last Forever

Her grandfather came in holding a tray with three cups of green tea on it. "Tell us all about it," he said.

Kateri took a long sip of tea before she started. "Well, actually, life's been pretty rotten ever since we left for London," she explained.

"That big fire, how dreadful," Kizuchi said sympathetically. Kateri thought back to that day, when she was three, and had been helping her mother in the kitchen making rice. She had started a fire; a fire that didn't stop until it had destroyed their whole house. 

Of course, Ayao blamed Kateri for everything. Especially because the love of her life, Kateri's father, had gone in to rescue her from the fire. The end result was wounds that would eventually take his life. Ayao didn't believe in accidents. She never forgave Kateri. 

"Toshi's really gotten older since we left, too. He's in junior high already," Kateri tried to continue their conversation on a warmer note.

"I can barely remember him, but I'm glad he's doing ok," Her grandfather said. 

"So, tell me the reason why you have decided to visit us," Kizuchi changed the subject.

"Well, actually, you see… my dad died recently," Kateri said. The sudden remembrance brought tears to her eyes. 

"Oh, he passed away? I'm so sorry. Musuko was wonderful to us, and a wonderful father to you," Kizuchi said. Kateri took another big sip of green tea. 

"I'm actually here because… after he died, my mom half kicked me out," Kateri said. 

"Half?" Her grandfather questioned.

"Only half. Because I half left." Kateri answered, draining her cup of green tea.

"Kateri, do you need a place to stay?" Kizuchi asked in a very grandmotherly way.

"I do, actually. Is it possible for me to stay here?" Kateri asked hopefully. 

"We're way to old to properly take care of you," Kizuchi said. "But I have an idea of a place where you can stay."

"Can you tell me where that would be?" Kateri asked, hoping for a relative's name that she knew.

"Your father had a brother who married into another family. We could visit them and ask if they could care for you until you get into college," Her grandfather said. 

"The Minaminos, isn't that correct?" Kizuchi said.

"Minamino?" Kateri asked. The image that came to her mind instantly was an elegant, red-haired boy by the last name of Minamino. Surely they wouldn't be--?

"Didn't he marry Shiori Minamino?" Kizuchi asked. "She's a real nice person, and I'm sure they'll let you live with them for several years."

"When are we going to visit them?" Kateri asked.

"Maybe later today, and maybe tomorrow. I'm not sure what their schedules are like," her grandfather told her.

"That's awesome!" Kateri jumped up and hugged her grandfather. "Arigatou, Sofu-san," she said. 

"I'll call them right away," Kizuchi said, and walked to the nearest phone, which was in the kitchen, and dialed in their number.

"Moshi Moshi, Atashi wa Miwa Kizuchi. Kyo ohima desu ka?" She spoke into the phone. After that, she listened for several minutes.

"Arigatou Gozaimatsu. Sayonara." Kizuchi hung up the phone and turned to Kateri. 

"What did they say?" Kateri asked.

"Shiori answered the phone, and she's free today!" Kizuchi told her. "We're going to visit them in about an hour."

"Sugoi," Kateri said happily.

"We better get ready too visit, then," Her grandfather said. 

"Nonsense, it's nothing formal. Although if you have a change of clothes, I advise you to wear them," Kizuchi said to Kateri.

"Good idea," Kateri said, and went to the bathroom to change. 'I wonder what the Minaminos are like,' she thought. 'They probably aren't Kurama's family, anyway. Oba-san didn't mention that Shiori had a son. Although the name Shiori does sound familiar…' She finished changing into the clothes she had brought with her, jeans and a shirt that had a panda on it. 

"Are you ready to go?" Kizuchi asked her as Kateri brushed out her raven-colored hair.

"Hai!" She said. "I'm ready."

A/N

Yay! Another chapter Finished. I'm really working hard on this story, so I can finish it sooner. I have a note to make on one of my other stories, The Title. (Check it) Chapter 16 May not be updated in a while, but I am currently writing it. I'm about halfway done, but with so many unfinished works out there, I'm really busy. 

Also, It all Started, my Inuyasha fic, shall be temporarily put on hold, due to the fact that it has been supremely ignored by the general populace of Fanfiction.net. But I may continue to work on it anyways. So… yeah.

My HunterXHunter Fanfiction are being updated really slowly, but I'm getting there with them. Chapter 7 of Anime American Idol shall be updated shortly. 

Here is the Dictionary of Japanese Terms used in this chapter:

Musuko: My son

Kyo ohima desu ka: Are you free today?

Sugoi: Cool (I think, correct me if I'm wrong)

There has been confusion in my handy Japanese book about the terms for grandfather and grandmother. On one page, It says they are Obasan and Ojisan, and another page says they are sobo and sofu. I have an inkling that one is for 'my' and another is for 'yours', but… I'm not sure. I am making a mockery of the Japanese Language! *cries* 

There are some other words in this chapter that are Japanese, but I'm not including them because I put them in last chapter's dictionary.

I'm also going to thank two people, AnimeKoneko and Silverfox9. *Huggles them* I love people that review more than two times on one fanfic of mine. *huggles them again* 

I guess that's it for this chapter. I really don't want to make this an OC romance fic, but I'm not sure how this one's gonna turn out. If you have any advice about the genre of this fic, please tell me? I need assistance in matters like this! 

Review or… something will happen!

I'm not sure what yet. Let me think.

Sakura Takanouchi


	6. Some Visits are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: If I owned nothing and then you owned nothing and then if everyone else owns nothing, then… …I'm sure I'll come to a conclusion about something sometime. 

Chapter Six: Some visits are Made to Last Forever

Authoress' Note: I know I normally don't put authoress' notes at the beginning, but I keep wondering about where this fic is truly going. I have only 1 point that I wanted to make in this fic which will become apparent in this chapter, but after that…? I dunno. Comments help very much! *cough* 

Kizuchi hailed a taxi fairly quickly and the three of them climbed into it, with Kateri sitting in the front. As the cab drove by, Kateri couldn't help but gasp and stare out of the window at things that a native Japanese person would take for granted.

"Wow! It's a bus! And a kimono store!" Kizuchi exclaimed as they passed yet another bus and yet another kimono store. "Sugoi…"

"I see you're not from around here, little lady," The taxi driver turned towards her and smiled. 

"You speak English? Sugoi…" Kateri's voice rose even more. "Hey! A ramen stand!" Her attention was easily diverted.

The driver laughed. His voice was directed at Kizuchi now. " Shinjuku [1] made onegai shimasu," Kizuchi said politely. 

"Hai," The driver nodded, and turned the corner to a different street to get to Shinjuku. 

Seven Minutes later, the driver stopped in front of a well-kept apartment building. "This is an apartment complex in the west side of Shinjuku. I hope your ride has been enjoyable," he said. 

Kizuchi was pleased. "This is where Shiori-san is staying," She told Kateri. "What good luck!" She paid the driver and he took off, leaving them there, facing the apartments. 

Kizuchi started up the walkway, leading them to a corner apartment. A sign on the door read, 'Minamino'. She knocked on the door and stepped back. 

Several moments later, a middle-aged woman opened the door. She was medium of height, with dark hair and kind features. Her face jolted something in Kateri's memory. 'No way…she couldn't be!' She thought. 

"Konnichi wa…Kizuchi! Ogenki desu ka?" She moved towards her 'daughter-in-law' and gave her a hug. 

"Hai, genki desu. Okagesama de," Kizuchi replied. 

"Onamae wa?" Shiori asked, her attention diverting to Kateri.

"Uh… A-atashi wa Miwa Kateri" kateri replied shakily. " Hajimemashite."

"Omagosan?" Shiori asked. 

"Hai," Kizuchi responded.

"Eigo ga wakarimasu ka?" Kateri interrupted.

"Hai, Kateri. I'll try to remember to speak English around you," Shiori said. 

"Shall we go in?" Kizuchi suggested.

Shiori led the way into their apartment. It was very well decorated, and it was spacious enough for several people to live in comfortably. 

"Now of course I'll have to introduce you to my son, but he's not here at the moment. Why don't we have a cup of tea and talk about why you've come?" Shiori said, and Kateri and Kizuchi went into the living room, and sat down. Shiori brought them tea a few minutes later.

"So," Shiori said while sipping her tea, "I heard that you had a request."

"H-hai," Kateri said. "Oba-san told me she cannot look after me well enough for me to stay there, and so I was wondering… can I stay here? I promise I won't be a burden. Onegai?"

Shiori considered this. "Hai, you can stay," She said with a smile. "You will always be welcome in this house."

Just then, the sound of a door opening could be heard from the living room. "That must be Shuiichi. Shuiichi-chan, come here, there's someone I would like for you to meet," She called. Shuiichi appeared moments later. When he appeared in the living room, Kateri's eyes went wide with shock. A redheaded face smiled at her. 

"This is Minamino Shuiichi, my son," Shiori introduced. "She's from England and will be staying with us for awhile." 

"Atashi wa Miwa Kateri," Kateri said. 'Oh my gosh, it can't be---him! Here! And me! Here! I can't believe it!' She thought. Her mind was racing.

"It has been very nice to meet you, Kateri," Shuiichi said politely. He left to go to his room (to study). 

'She looks like she's recognized me somewhere,' he chuckled to himself. 'But there was something else in her eyes then shock, I could tell.' He walked down a hallway and shut the door to his room.

A/N

I finally finished it! Go me! I'm terribly sorry, but YK is reeeeeally hard to write, while Winds of Thyme comes to me really easily. I spend a lot of time on that one. I'll try to write more of YK, but I hardly ever have any free time anymore. 

The main point I was stressing in this fic is, 'anime characters are real and will enter the lives of someone who really wants them to' or something like that. But now that I've done that, I don't know where to go now. I guess I'll do a chapter on her adjusting to life in the Minamino household. 

Here is the Dictionary of Japanese Terms used in this chapter:

Shinjuku: The business district in Japan. ( I think) 

Hajimemashite: How do you do.

Shinjuku made onegai shimasu: Please go to Shinjuku.

Hai, genki desu. Okagesama de: I'm fine, thank you.

Ogenki desu ka: How are you?

I think that's it for that chapter. Whew. Well, be sure to leave a review, peoples, and give me plenty of feedback on this. I need some suggestions as to how this fic is heading. 

Sayonara and Snow Balls,

Sakura Takanouchi


	7. Some Days are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: …I give up. I'll finally admit it. I own absolutely nothing, I live in a cardboard box, and I sleep in the slide at a park. …Ooh, is that money you're giving to me?

Chapter Seven: Some Days are Made to Last Forever

"Aaah!" Kateri stretched as she got out of bed. She had slept very well that night, as she had slept in an actual futon. Shiori came a few minutes later, just as Kateri was brushing her hair and deciding what to wear.

"Ohayo, Kateri-chan," Shiori greeted. 

"Ohayo, Shiori-san," she answered. 

"I know today is a Saturday so there is school in Japan. You don't have to go if you don't want to," Shiori said. 

"I would really like to see how school is run in Japan," Kateri said earnestly.

"Well, here's your uniform, here's a suitable school bag, and you've only got 5 minutes or you'll be late," Shiori winked.

Kateri hurriedly put on the uniform, which was a white shirt with a dark pink blazer and a navy bow. The skirt was the same shade as the blazer. She wore white knee socks and loafers. She left her hair down.

"Aww…these uniforms are so cute!" She exclaimed, twirling around. Just then, someone knocked on her door.

"Miwa-chan, we have to go soon," Shuiichi's voice was heard through the door that he did not open.

"Hai, Shuiichi-kun, I'm ready now," She opened the door and stepped out of her room. "And don't call me Miwa-chan, it sounds so formal. Kateri is fine."

"Hai, Kateri," he answered.

Shiori waved goodbye as Shuiichi and Kateri walked the three blocks to school. 

"We'll be in the same class, so you can just use my books until yours arrive," Shuiichi said.

"Arigatou!" Kateri exclaimed. "Everyone's so nice to me here, it's so different from life in England."

Shuiichi was about to respond when Kateri caught sight of a white and red-brick building. 

"Sugoi! Is that our school?" She asked. Shuiichi nodded.

Just then, three girls popped out of the bush that was closest to Kateri. She 'eeped' and jumped back a few feet. The three girls went into a frenzied dance. Shuiichi just sweatdropped.

"L-O-V-E M-E!" They shouted and continued to dance. 

"Shu!" The first one chirped.

"Ii!" the second one said dreamily.

"Chi!" The last one sang. [1]

They started to surround Shuiichi and chatter noisily, but then they realized that Kateri was staring at them with wide eyes.

"WHAT exactly are you doing, walking to school with our Shuiichi-kun!" The first one said angrily.

"How DARE you try to take him from us!" The second one added.

"Just who are you, anyways?" The third one asked.

"Atashi wa Miwa Kateri! Ohayo!" Kateri waved enthusiastically and held her other hand out. The three girls just stared in disgust. 

"Eew," They replied.

"Why are you walking to school with her, Shuiichi-kun?" The first one asked.

Shuiichi got an evil glint in his eye as he leaned in towards the first girl and started speaking rapidly in Japanese. Kateri just stared with a confused expression on her face. Suddenly, the three girls jumped back, burst into tears, and ran away. [2]

"Nani?" Kateri asked.

"Oh, I just told them something that will probably make them stop bugging me, and maybe you," Shuiichi answered while fluffing his hair, looking like his regular self, all traces of any evil glint gone. 

"Let's go then," he said calmly, and he walked into the school building as Kateri followed him. 

They walked into class 9-A just as the tardy bell rang. All the students went to their seats, and Shuiichi introduced Kateri to the class. Kateri looked around. "Ohayo!" She greeted. "Ohayo, Miwa-sama!" the class answered. A whistle was heard. The teacher frowned. "Yo, I'm Ryuzo. What's your sign?" The person who whistled had curly dark hair hid under a backwards baseball cap. He winked at her. 

Kateri smiled. "Libra," She answered. 

"Miwa, you will be sitting in the fourth row, fourth seat." The teacher looked over his seating chart. She sat down in that chair and was instantly bombarded with questions. 

Shuiichi turned around in his seat. Kateri was getting a lot of attention, and she seemed to be making a lot of friends. He sighed. 

The school day processed quite normally, for a school day. Kateri seemed to get along with everyone, but she really hit it off with Kirina Yuzuriha, Tsuki Kirameki, and Akitaka Ryuzo. They ate lunch together that day, and Shuiichi joined them for once. 

"I've gotta go to the bathroom, so I'll see ya later!" Kateri jumped up from the chair she was sitting on and walked down the hallway, but as she was walking, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her into another hallway.

"Hey, what are you…Itai! That hurts," Kateri complained as she saw her captors. "It's you."

Her captors were the three girls that Kateri had met earlier that morning. "It's time you answered some questions, Miwa," The third one said.

"Wait…" Kateri scratched her head. "Who are you?" 

"Oh, how rude of us," The first one said. "Let's introduce ourselves, shall we?" Theme music started playing from nowhere as the three posed.

"To defend the world from devastation!" The first one said. [3]

"To protect our Shuiichi-kun from the likes of *cough* others!" The second one continued.

"Wait, that doesn't rhyme," The first one whispered. Kateri sweatdropped. "Shut up, it's my turn," The third one interrupted.

"To proclaim the evils of telling the truth about who you love if it's him," The third one sang.

"Don't you think that one went a little long?" The second one asked.

"Hurry up, we're getting behind with the music," The third one urged.

"To never give up until we win!" They chorused together.

"Finally we rhymed," the first one said relieved. 

"…I don't think that…" Kateri mumbled.

"Tsuki Kakomi!" The first one posed. 

"Musokeno Mugen!" The second one held up her hand in a peace sign.

The music screeched to a halt as the third one appeared. She was dressed in a costume resembling an old woman, and was drinking tea. She lowered the cup and boomed, "Yume no Ryuu!"

They all sweatdropped. 

"Anyways, we've got the power of love on our side!" Mugen gushed, sounding like Sailor Moon.

"And we know we don't rhyme, so…" Kakomi trailed off.

"What?" Kateri asked.

"Um…I haven't come up with the end yet," Kakomi answered, and everyone sweatdropped. 

"So…is it true what Shuiichi-kun told us?" Yume no Ryuu asked. 

"…What exactly did he tell you?" Kateri asked.

The three of them suddenly blushed and shook their heads. "Uhh…never mind," Kako answered.

"He…uh…he said that you two were…living together," Mugen said quickly. 

Kateri laughed. "It's true," She said. The three of them started to cry. 

"We can't compete with someone who is already living with him!" Yume no Ryuu wailed.

"His heart is gone forever from our grasp," Kakomi cried.

"Uh..guys…" Kateri tried to explain, but the three of them were already down the hall before she could explain. 'Oh well,' she thought, and walked to her next class.

A/N

I know this chapter was really odd for Yugana Kashi, but I felt called to add a little humor to it. Some of the references I have made to various animes may not be understood, so they are listed below:

[1]: A reference to the anime Fruits Basket, which I saw recently. In it, the three fangirl's cheer is, 'L-O-V-E M-E, Yuki!' so I kinda got it from there.

[2]: This is a semi-reference to all of the weird guys in different animes that get that weird glint in their eye, push up their glasses with their middle finger, and then say something totally unexpected. Like Shuiichi did. Excepting the glasses part. 

[3]: This is a reference to Pokemon, specifically Jessie and James' entering 'theme'.

I've got a right dandy number of OCs in this chapter, and I would like to take a moment and introduce them: (last name first)

-Kirina Yuzuriha: An OC in one of my other fics, Winds of Thyme.

-Tsuki Kirameki: Another OC in Winds of Thyme.

-Ashitaka Ryuzo: Wanna bet he's from Winds of Thyme?

-Tsuki Kakomi: My sister. *sighs* She's an OC in WoT, as well. Her pen name on ff.net is Kako. Check it.

-Musokeno Mugen: A friend of mine. Her pen name on ff.net is Mugen. Check it.

-Yume no Ryuu: *dodges bullets being shot by YnR* Another friend. Her pen name on ff.net is Yume no Ryuu. She is unlike the character being portrayed in this fic, so… *hides from trigger-happy YnR*

I think that was it. WHOA. I don't think I have any Japanese terms for this chapter to define. That's freaky. Also, I know that no one spoke Japanese at school, and it might have seemed unrealistic, but I just had everyone speak 'Translated Japanese' for this chapter. I'll add more Japanese, unless you readers like it this way.

So be sure to leave a review before you leave, as I would love to hear suggestions to how this fic should continue. I actually need them, so…review, people. I am an uncreative person who needs new ideas. 

Ya know, I was only going to make this about 6 chapters long and then… well, whaddaya know. 

Toodles!

Sakura Takanouchi 


	8. Some Afternoons are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: Jigglypuff and Pikachu, I no own, and if you sue, then something to you I will do! …That is a sum of the increativity of myself. Fear it. 

Additional Notes: I'm really appreciating all of the ideas for the continuation of this story, and I shall be taking all of them into consideration. More is always accepted.

Additional Additional Notes: contrary to popular belief, I'm NOT DEAD!!! I'm ALIVE! And I'M UPDATING!!! …go me. 

Chapter Eight: Some Afternoons are Made to Last Forever

Kateri was in a happy mood for the rest of the day. She had awesome friends, awesome relatives, and the rabid fangirls were off her back! When the school bell rang, she hopped out of her chair and went over to Kirameki and Yuzuriha. 

"What do normal Japanese kids do after school?" She asked.[1]

"We normally get something to eat, and then go to a Karaoke bar or something," Kirameki replied.

"Sugoi! I've never been to a karaoke bar before!" Kateri's eyes shone with happiness.

"How about we all meet up at the karaoke bar on Maple Street at around 7:00," Ryuzo suggested. 

"Cool!" They all said. Then Yuzuriha, Ryuzo, and Kirameki left. Shuiichi came up to her then. 

"If you want, I'll show you around Tokyo a little before karaoke," Shuiichi said.

"Really? Arigatou!" Kateri smiled. 'Shuiichi's being so nice,' she thought. 

Shuiichi had bought them both lemonades and they were now walking along the Entertainment District [2]. "There's many karaoke bars here, along with movie theaters, stores, and other places," he said.

"Is the karaoke bar we'll be at tonight near here?' She asked.

Shuiichi was about to respond when a strong wind perked up and flew all around them. They heard an evil cackling as a voice rose from the wind.

"So you thought you could get away from us, Miwa?" The voice asked. Kateri recognized it instantly.

"Oh no…" She groaned.

Theme music started playing.

"You thought you could go to a karaoke bar with our Shuiichi-kun!" The wind cleared, revealing Kakomi in a defiant and heroic stance. 

"You made us wrap ourselves in an emotional cocoon!" A light shone on Mugen, who was costumed in a giant cocoon. 

"You shouldn't have taken what to us is our right!" Yume no Ryuu Appeared in a doorway, reading a Herald-Mage book and not looking particularly interested in anything.

"So step back and prepare to fight!" Kakomi then realized everyone in the district was staring at them, and several little children were poking Mugen's cocoon. 

"Why don't we all be pacifists and engage in friendly conversation," Shuiichi suggested.

"Ah, we cannot defy the requests of our Shuiichi-kun!" The three girls said. 

"Why don't you come with us?" Kateri asked.

"Yeah! I can sing pretty!" Mugen exclaimed. "I WANT TO CHANGE THE WORLD!!!"

"…." Everyone sweatdropped. "Let's get some food from WacDonald's and bring it over to the karaoke place," Kako said.

"Yeah!" Kateri agreed. They all walked across the street and into the WacDonald's. 

"I'll have the #7 combo!" Kateri ordered.

"Big Mac!"

"Chicken Nuggets!"

"Happy Meal!" Everyone turned to look at Mugen. She smiled happily and accepted the kid-sized drink the cashier gave her. 

"Your total will be 3000 yen," The cashier said. The four girls turned to Shuiichi.

"You've got money, I know it!" Kateri ordered. Shuiichi paid for the meal and they all filled up their drinks. 

When their order was filled they all took their food to the karaoke bar, which was close by. Ryuzo had pre-rented a room, and they got out the food there. 

"Umm…They gave me my order wrong," Kateri said. Instead of a Chicken sandwich and fries, there were seven chicken sandwiches in her bag![3] 'No wonder it felt heavy,' she thought.

The par-tay masta has arrived!" Ryuzo called as he entered the room. Kirameki and Yuzuriha weren't far behind. "Hey, you brought food! Wanna share?" She asked. Kateri handed out sandwiches. 

"Lucky thing, huh?" Kako mentioned. 

Yuzuriha had turned on the karaoke machine and was now belting out the lyrics to Change the World [4], along with Mugen. Yume no Ryuu was talking with Kirameki about something, and everyone else was eating, listening, or cowering with their ears covered in a corner.

Several hours later, they decided to leave. "Ah, that was fun," Kateri said happily. "I could never do anything like this in London. You guys have so much freedom."

Shuiichi noticed in Kateri's eyes a sudden sadness, and she started to shiver. He put an arm around her shoulder and they walked home together. 

~A/N~

I'M NOT DEAD!!! YAY FOR ME! …finally, with midterms over I can finally get some time to write. I'll be updating on The Title and Winds of Thyme next, so…woohoo. 

I don't know why, but My usage of Japanese terms has suddenly stopped. Gotta stop doing that. 

Here's the little number-matching thingy. Enjoy. 

[1]: I'm really guessing at this, I'm not Japanese, so… trust my judgement! Heheheh…

[2]: I'm not sure if they'res an Entertainment District in Japan, but it's existence was hinted in my nifty book about Japan. 

[3]: …Yes, that has actually happened to me before. Sad, isn't it?

[4]: The 1st opening theme song from the anime Inuyasha. Check it. Don't own it.

I guess that's all for this chapter. I'll try to update soon, so y'all keep on reading. And (shameless advertising) check out my other fics, too. Fun stuff, I tell you. 

Cheers,

Saku 


	9. Some Feelings are Made to Last Forever

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Disclaimer: hides behind a sign titled, 'I don't own it'

Additional Notes: I'm not dead, I'm not dead…

Chapter Nine: Some Feelings are Made to Last Forever

Kateri woke up and looked around. The sun was shining through the window and birds were chirping outside. She checked her watch. It read 10:45 AM.

She couldn't help remembering the fun times they had had last night. It had been a long time since she had laughed that much, and enjoyed herself that much. Suddenly, she had an urge to be by herself.

After a quick breakfast, Kateri announced to Shiori-san that she was going for a walk. "I would like to go to a park and then explore a little on my own. Daijobu, I should be back during the afternoon," She assured her.

The air felt cool and fresh as she walked away from the apartment. She didn't know if there were any parks close by, but she enjoyed looking at everything she passed by.

A park wasn't too far away, and she reached ina small amount of time. It was beautiful, with flowers and trees and a small stream in which fish and ducks were swimming. She walked over to a bench overlooking the stream and sat down. She took some bread out of her purse and began to feed some of the ducks.

After all the bread was gone, the ducks waddled away and she stared at the landscape before her. It had been less than a week since she had left for Japan, and everything seemed to happen so quickly. A tear fell down her face when she remembered everyone she left behind. She would never see her dad's smile again. Or hear Toshi annoy her. Or play her sisters' childish games. Even her mom. Those people were nothing more than memories, wonderful memories that she hoped to experience again, but for now would be gone from her forever.

She stood up. Her eyes settled on a person that had apparently been standing there for awhile, his eyes full of concern, noticing her tears instantly.

"Shuiichi, you didn't have to come here…" She tried to blink back her tears, but they wouldn't stop falling.

She sank back down on the bench and he joined her. "Would you like to talk about it?" He asked.

"It's just… everything happened so quickly. I really miss my family back in London. Now that we're separated, I start to wonder if they're eating right and taking care of themselves… Everyone's been really great here, and I'm so glad things ended out this way…" Kateri trailed off and looked at a family of ducklings swimming across the water, following a bigger duck.

Shuiichi reached in his pocket and pulled out a package of tissues, which he handed Kateri to dry her eyes.

"Let's get something to eat now, you must be hungry," He said. Kateri stood up, feeling a little bit better.

They found a Yatai a block from the park and bought some ramen and yakitori. They ate as they walked around. Shuiichi showed her some of Tokyo on their way back to their apartment.

As Kateri ate her ramen, she had a flashback about her life in England:

"She then pulled out a very faded picture. It was of the red-haired bishounen known to YYH. She stared at it, and then gently kissed it. She put it back inside her diary, and then put that under her mattress…"

'My life had progressed so far, and I can't believe the good things that have come my way since I arrived in Tokyo. I am blessed to be standing next to Minamino Shuiichi, my undeniably cute cousin. Could he be…?' Kateri's mind battled with her inner feelings.

'He couldn't. That would be too weird. I can't explain it to him, he would just turn me down, or think something was wrong with me. He's walking here right next to me, and he's been so nice. I can't tell his feelings, though. He keeps everything bottled up inside. Why..--"

"Kateri, watch out!" Shuiichi's voice rang out as she felt a tug on her collar.

"You almost walked right into that sign," He chided. "I stopped you just in time."

Kateri's eyes watered. "Stop…Stop being so nice to me!" She took off running down the street with no idea of where she was going. Shuiichi followed her.

She ran for several blocks and then stopped, panting for breath. 'Gosh…he must think I'm mental or something,' she thought. She looked around. 'Great… now I have no idea where I am.' She decided to walk towards where she thought her apartment was, but it was hard to tell. All the buildings looked the same in this area: worn, faded gray tenements. Images of cold homeless people came into Kateri's mind. 'I better get outta here.'

She walked for several blocks, and then she finally saw what looked like some buildings she recognized. She heaved a sigh of relief; that is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. A voice called out," I've found you. Please explain your feelings, as it is obvious you're all mixed up inside."

A/N

'Sup, minna! So, how's this installment in the chaos of YK? I've left you all at a cliffhanger! HA HA! Sadly, the next chapter shall be the last, or at least until I get some more time to finish it. So, review while you can! grins All of my reviewers for all of my other fics have stopped reviewing cough (But I understand, I've been dead for quite awhile), so Yugana Kashi has been put at the top of my priority list.

There is only one thing that is Seriously annoying me right now: These stupid chapter lengths. For some reason, I'm making all of the recent chapters really short. And It's annoying me! So I'll try to make the next chapter longer. But my minimum is 1,000 words for each chapter, so they're not going to be too short.

I'm getting a bit 'o writer's block because with Kateri and Shuiichi's two worlds colliding, it's hard to express it. You know? Well, maybe you don't, but I'll ramble anyway. Yeah, I know how the story's gonna end, I just don't know how to get there. From here. Or whatever. I'll just end now.

The fluffy and bulletproof Saku-chan


	10. Some Friendships are Made to Last Foreve...

Yugana Kashi

By Sakura Takanouchi

Dislaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho! Next lawsuit!

Additional Notes: Yes, for all of you patient and faithful readers, this is the concluding chapter in the YK epic saga. I can't thank all of you enough for sticking it out with me through all of this. sniffles gets a box of tissues Read on...

Chapter 10: Some Friendships are Made to Last Forever

Kateri walked for several blocks, and then she finally saw what looked like some buildings she recognized. She heaved a sigh of relief; that is, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. A voice called out," I've found you. Please explain your feelings, as it is obvious you're all mixed up inside."

Kateri turned around, quickly, and was surprised at who she saw. "Ryuzo!! What are you doing here!" Ryuzo was wearing his classic baseball cap, a worn jacket, and a worried expression.

"I met up with Shuiichi a little while ago. He said you'd run off. I came to find you. This really isn't a safe place for anyone to be."

They both sat down on the curb and Kateri shivered. Ryuzo put his jacket around her shoulders and she smiled gratefully. "Arigatou," She said. "Tell me, why are you in a place like this, then? We're friends, so I can be worried about you, too."

Ryuzo stared at the manhole in the road. "This...is where I live," he said.

"What? Where do your parents work? Why would you have to live like this?" Kateri stuttered in confusion.

"My parents are both in heaven, Kateri," Ryuzo said sadly. "This is where the closest soup kitchen from school is, so I live here. I got a scholarship and a job, but no where to live. Believe me, Kateri, you've got it a lot better than I do."

Kateri shrugged into his jacket and blinked back tears that she couldn't stop from falling. It just wasn't fair! That someone like Ryuzo would have to live in a place like this. And he always had a smile: For her, for everyone. He never gave even one thought to himself.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Don't be," Ryuzo answered. "They passed away several years ago. And as for me, I can deal with anything that's thrown at me."

"Ryuzo..." Kateri started, throwing her arms around him in a comforting and warming hug. Ryuzo gently patted her back; he could tell that she was crying. Her tears were starting to sting her eyes. It was getting cold.

"Kateri! Kateri! Oh, there you are, thank goodness I found..." They both looked up and saw Shuiichi, leaning against a street light and catching his breath.

Kateri quickly released Ryuzo and they both stood up. "I guess Ryuzo found you before I did," he said. Kateri took off Ryuzo's jacket and handed it back to him. "Thank you," she said sincerely. Ryuzo nodded slowly, and then started skipping down the street backwards, gave them a salute, and said, "See you in school tomorrow!" He rounded the corner and disappeared.

Shuiichi and Kateri were left there in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry!" They both shouted out in unison. Then, they both started to laugh.

"Really, I'm sorry for everything," Shuiichi began, as they started walking back towards their apartment. "I know this past week has been really hard on you."

"There were enough good times to balance out the sadness," Kateri answered, rubbing her arms to keep warm. "All of you are so nice. I couldn't ask for better friends."

"Hey," Kurama said, offering her his hand, "That's what friends are for."

"Yeah," She answered. "Friends." She took his hand and they walked quickly, yet not too fast, back to their apartment. After all, they had a warm house, and a welcoming Shiori, to come home to.

You just couldn't ask for anything better.

Yugana Kashi : FIN

How did everyone like that? I feel so warm and fuzzy right now! I just want to curl up in front of a fire and take a nap. But, alas, there is always the epilogue, the story after the story, and so forth. So, here it is.........................................................

Yugana Kashi

Epilogue

Some Times are Made To Last Forever

Three Years Later

"Congratulations!" Was the cry of the class of 2007, flinging their graduation caps into the air, and feasting on cookies and punch, while saying last good-byes to their high school friends.

"I can't believe high school is finally over!" Yuzuriha gushed as they clinked their punch glasses together. "Cheers!"

And by 'they,' surrounding Yuzuriha was Kirameki, Kateri, Shuiichi, Ryuzo, Mugen, Kakomi, and Yume no Ryuu. They had all become friends, and were now celebrating, with misty eyes, the end of their high school years.

"This means... that we're all going our separate ways," Kirameki took out some tissues and began to blow her nose. Ryuzo grinned. "I'm joining the Tokyo Police Force," he said.

"Really? Ryuzo, that's great!" Kateri congratulated. After the 'incident', when she ran away and Ryuzo found her, they had become especially close. In a way, they had both found themselves that night.

"Yup! I get to fight crime, and get unlimited donuts!" They all laughed. "What about you, Shuiichi?" Ryuzo asked. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I interviewed for a job with TokyoTech, in their biology and study of plants department. I won't know until next week whether or not I've been accepted."

"I'm sure you will get the job," Kakomi said.

"So, you three, what are you going to do?" Kateri asked.

"Freelance fanfiction authors!" Kakomi, Mugen, and Yume no Ryuu chorused, leaving everyone sweatdropping.

"And you, Kateri?" Shuiichi asked.

"Me? I'm going to Tokyo University," she said proudly.

"Tokyo U?" Everyone said. "Wow, you must be good," Ryuzo commented.

"After that, I may get a job in an office or as a scientist, I'm not sure yet," she said. "But that's the fun of it."

"Yeah," Shuiichi agreed. He was going to study abroad, in America, for one year starting this fall. "Are you going to live with Shiori while I'm gone?"

"No. I'm going to live in a dorm my freshman year at Tokyo U, but I promise I'll check up on her often." They all clinked glasses again as it was announced that everyone had to leave. "To us!"

It was late by the time Shuiichi and Kateri got home. They had gone out with everyone else, and they were both surprised to find Shiori still awake, sitting in her rocking chair and knitting.

"Shiori-san! What are you doing still awake?" Shuiichi rushed over to his mother's side, immediately inquiring about her health.

"That's all right, I just wanted to make sure that I could give you your graduation present before tomorrow." Shiori stood up, set her knitting on an end table, and called softly towards Kateri's room. "Kids, you can come out now."

"YAY!!!" Kateri turned around at hearing two familiar voices, an expression of pure delight on her face as she bent down and picked up both her sisters in her arms and spun around.

"Audrey! Katelyn! How did you both get here?" Kateri said, after setting them down. They were both so much older now, and Kateri regretted not being there to watch them grow up.

"Where's...Toshi?" She asked. Her sisters said nothing, just clung to her skirt and watched as another figure stepped out into the room.

"Hey," he said casually, walking slowly towards her. A small smile was on his face, and his voice had gotten quite deeper since they had seen each other.

"Toshi!" Kateri leaped forward and grabbed her brother in a bear hug.

"Kateri...you're squishing me, cut it out," he mumbled. She released him, and they all laughed.

"Shiori-san, how did you ever manage this? How..." Kateri was at a loss for words. A small tear rolled down her face, which Katelyn wiped off.

"Easy. Mom was found guilty of fraud at that bank she works at. She's sentenced to ten years, and so we came to you," Toshi explained. "You are old enough to take care of us, if you want to."

"Onegai, please please?" Audrey and Katelyn added. Kateri smiled.

"Of course I will," she said, smiling. She then turned to Shiori. "Please understand that I will have to move out, since I do not want to burden you."

"I have already taken care of it," Shiori said. "There is a townhouse one block from Tokyo University, as well as being within walking distance from the local elementary, middle, and high schools. It is yours to move into anytime after next week. Think of it as my graduation present to you. Thank you for filling my life, and Shuiichi's," she motioned to Shuiichi, who was watching the whole reunion with a smile on his face, "with happiness we never thought we could be blessed with. Thank you, Kateri-chan."

"Oh, Shiori-san," Kateri said, a tear falling down her face. She reached out and gave her a hug. She then turned to her siblings and smiled. "I think this deserves a celebration, don't you think?"

"Yeah! Yeah!" Audrey chanted. Shiori went to the fridge and got out a container of ice cream.

"Chocolate for everyone!" She said as they all distributed the ice cream. They munched happily until it was late, and both Katelyn, Audrey, and Toshi were sleeping.

"Ah..." Kateri said peacefully as she helped Shuiichi do the dishes. "I'm so happy that I can spend the rest of my life with my brothers and sisters," Kateri commented as they finished drying the bowls.

"Yes. I'll be sure to come back for the holidays once I start my studies," Shuiichi replied.

"That's right, you're leaving for America. When?" Kateri asked.

"In a couple months, early September to be exact," Shuiichi said.

"That means we better start doing stuff together, and with the rest of our friends. This may be the last summer we all spend together," Kateri said.

Shuiichi turned to her with a smile. "Come to the aquarium with me and Yuzuriha next Thursday?"

Kateri grinned back. "Only if you go with me and Ryuzo to the movies tomorrow."

They laughed, and headed to their respective bedrooms to dream about their new plans for the summer. But now, Kateri's were filled with happiness and hope. She was no longer alone.

But, after she thought about it, she was never alone to begin with.

And that was the happiest thought of all.

Yugana Kashi –

FIN

Aww...I wanna cry and jump up and down and hug something all at the same time! Thank you all so much for reading Yugana Kashi, and for keeping up with me through all of it. I hope you all liked this story, and I hope you continue to read my fanfiction. I love you all! waves See you later! And for the last time, Please review to tell me what you think of this fic, this chapter, life in general, etc.

This is Saku, signing off!

Peace, love, and bulletproof marshmallows,

Sakura Takanouchi


End file.
